i choose you
by Flora777
Summary: there is also pokemon in the crossover! Flora and helia fall in love, But then will a group of so called 'sailor scouts' ruin it? What will happen will the be friends or enimies will they try to steal the musa and floras boyfriends? there are little bits of the other characters but you dont really see then till you get to the sailor scouts coming in.


I HAVE TO DO THIS A THREE WAY X-OVER!

"Flora did you hear me?" Musa, my long deep blue haired, blue eyed, best friend asked tapping my shoulder.

"Sorry Musa I didn't hear you I was zoned out again." I sighed.

"It's cool I was just saying that we should go to the Red Fountain opening today." She laughed. "Still thinking about _Helia_?"

I turned my head down while my face turned a deep red color and waited for it to fade before answering.

"Yea. I just can't get him out of my head. Maybe going will get my mind off of him." I sighed leaning my head back to face the bright sun.

"Yea and who knows maybe they'll let some of us battle." She smirked.

Red Fountain was a high up training school for guys who wanted to become great trainers and heroes in the Magics realm. Just like Alfea, mine and Musas' school, Alfea, is for young fairies that want to improve their skills and become better trainers.

"Let's go then." I suggested getting off the ground and brushing off my skirt.

I'd chosen to wear a short pink skirt with an off the shoulder green top that stopped below my breasts. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd see Helia again and I couldn't get my mind off of his long midnight hair a few shades lighter than Musas, his deep blue eyes and the way the soft flowy fabric of his shirt clung to his muscles as the wind blew.

"Hey Flo. Riven just texted me and he say Helia's going to be there today, he transferred into Red Fountain." Musa said smirking.

"I'll be right back." I exclaimed running to our dorm to change my clothes.

I pulled out my hair brush and pulled my hair back into a hair tie so that it wouldn't be in the way. I fixed my make-up so that it didn't look awful and sighed straightening out my skirt and shirt.

"Ready Flora?" Musa called.

"Yea I'm coming!" I called hurrying out the door with a quick glance in the mirror to make sure my soft honey hair wasn't disarrayed and that my mascara and eyeliner weren't smudged around my green eyes.

"Let's go!" Musa exclaimed as I jogged out following her to the ships that had come to pick us up.

Once we were on Musa gave me a look and handed me the small pink draw string backpack that I used to keep my pokeballs inside. I gasped and hugged her tight thanking her and feeling so stupid for almost losing my Pokémon.

When the ship landed at Red Fountain Musa ran off the ship and into her boyfriend, Rivens', arms. She kissed him and messed his spiky red hair. I couldn't help but picture Helia and I embracing like that and the thought made me sigh.

"What's wrong Flora?" a soft melodic voice asked.

I jumped turning my head to the side to see Helia standing there in all his glory.

"H-Helia! You scared me. I was just zoning out." I stuttered quickly.

"Sorry to have frightened you Flora. I didn't mean to." He said honesty ringing in his voice.

"It's no problem. I'm always jumpy." I said blushing a little.

"Flora! Helia! Let's go grab some good seats for the competition." Musa exclaimed.

I nodded and Helia followed behind me as we made our way to the large stadium Red Fountain hosted all its events in.

"How about here." I asked Musa pointing to the seats in front of us.

"Perfect. Helia, riven can you guys go get some snacks?" Musa asked setting her bag down.

They nodded and riven rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as they walked toward the concessions.

"Helia was so looking at you while you were walking, mostly your hand. I think he wants to holds hands with you, and dance with you, and kiss you…" Musa sing songed trailing off into her giggling.

"Musa. If Helia liked me I'm sure that he would tell me." I sighed. "Plus he probably already has a girlfriend back at his old school. Someone way prettier and more talented than me."

HPOV

"So what do you think about that?" Riven asked me laughing.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Flora likes me but thinks I don't. How can someone not like Flora? She's graceful, kind, selfless, and the single most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Her honey hair gorgeous, and silky down her back and cascading around her face making her forest green eyes more vibrant and I could lose myself in them and never get homesick.

"Riven it wasn't very polite of you to do this but thank you. I know what I need to do now." I said nodding and purchasing a single rose, a tea, and had them make a fresh veggie burger just for Flora.

I walked back to where the girls said that they would wait for us but Musa wasn't there. Just Flora and all her beauty watching me approach and smiling my favorite smile. Even though we'd met just the other week, the way she spoke my paintings of the dove reached my heart and claimed it has her own. She owns it and no one else may ever have it again. No matter what happens I will always love her.

"Flora? Can we talk?" I said handing her the burger and tea. "Here's a veggie burger and tea for you."

"Thank you and of course we can talk." She smiled.

I took a deep breath and watched her take a bite of the burger. "Flora, I've been meaning to say this since we met so…" I began but looked up and chuckled to see that she had ketchup on her lip.

"You have ketchup on your lip." I told her reaching up to brush it away with my thumb the feeling of her soft lips leaving tingles along it.

FPOV

I blushed deeply when Helia wiped away the ketchup from my lips, I looked down and back up to see him gazing at me.

"Flora when you spoke about my paintings your words touched my heart." He began after a deep breath.

His gaze held mine and I saw pure seriousness in his eyes tied together in a knot of other emotions.

"No one has ever had the effect you have on me Flora. When I'm away from you I fear that it will be too late the next time I see you that you will have fallen in love with someone. I can't stand not knowing whether or not you'll come back to me single or taken and I just can't risk it any longer. I love you Flora, I have since we met." He blurted out quickly as he gripped my delicate hands with his.


End file.
